


回眸

by xxxxxxxx_j



Category: all桃
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxxxxx_j/pseuds/xxxxxxxx_j





	回眸

我也是罪人之一。

我十三岁的时候，堂哥把他的养子带进了老宅。

搞得怪庄重的，吴家的叔伯兄弟依次列席，我坐在最末，不知为何，十分亢奋。

全家人严阵以待，为了堤防自己在关键时刻尿急，大家伙儿正襟危坐的一小时里，没有任何人去碰手边的茶。

而堂哥心安理得地迟到了半小时，到的时候，眼见着一天上二十回厕所的三叔公屁股一抬，让佣人扶着往厕所去，正撞上进门的堂哥。

堂哥这人忒坏，偏要明知故问：“哟，三叔公这是刚到？一会儿我儿敬的茶您老可要多喝两口。”

三叔公的屁股只好又落了回去，神情颇扭曲。

严格说，满客厅人的面色都不太好了，除了我，我哈哈大笑，捧腹大笑，开怀大笑。

我对这个家，总有一点事不关己的幸灾乐祸。

爷爷总说吴家是一艘巨轮，而堂哥就是那个掌舵人。

那么我呢，我就是一个不停向破船砸石子的顽童，就怕它沉得慢了。

直到爷爷用他那根龙头拐杖碰了碰地，又威严地叫我的名字：“世勋。”

这是威胁，作为吴家最小的一个，我是全家人捧在手心里宠着的，我从不怕威胁。

但是这个家里我最喜欢堂哥，所以免不得要多给两分面子，我就不笑了。

我堂哥大我二十岁，待我像儿子，而他儿子，按理说是我侄子。

我一眼就看上了我侄子。

一见钟情。

黄子韬的敬茶之路漫漫，排在我跟前怎么也有个十几二十人，没一个人敢起刺儿，他们都怕我堂哥，蠢肥的肉鸡怕主人不给饲料的那一种怕，可是我不。

那时候的我虽然还是个小屁孩，但已深知，乱伦啊是有一定社会危害的，于是我不愿意这个漂亮的少年做我的侄子了。

他把茶从托盘上端到我面前。

堂哥说：“这是你小叔叔。”

他就跟着说：“小叔叔好，请吃茶。”

我想，我那时候的样子大约像一只不知天高地厚的小公鸡，耀武扬威的样子颇可笑：“我不喝你的茶。”

我说得一字一顿，十分认真。

而这个时候发生了两件事，第一件是，三叔公憋了这么久，终于不负众望地失禁了，尿骚味来势汹汹，瞬间弥漫开来。

第二件是，就在我跟前，我堂哥一个眼神都没给我，对着他那个小养子果断道：“他，无所谓。”

我被这句话打击得两眼一黑，堂哥趁机让他的小养子把茶碗递到了我手里，接茶就算礼成，我还是棋差一招，成了一只失败的小公鸡。

而那时候已经没人顾得上我了，大家都在让人想办法把三叔公抬下去，我看见腥黄的尿液滴滴答答一路。

堂哥隔着人群冷冷地扫了我一眼。

这一眼我当时没懂。

直到第二天被通知零花钱只剩下了零头。

宅子里专门管我的保姆赵阿姨被我闹腾得实在是怕了，仍然不愿松口，让我给堂哥打个电话。

我知道，她虽然怕我，却更怕我堂哥。

我堂哥叫吴亦凡，是整个家族的掌舵人，人人都要仰他鼻息，人人都怕他。

1990年，我13岁，真是个不知天高地厚的傻小子，跑到我爷爷跟前大闹了一通。

老头夹着报纸从书房被我追到院子里，见实在甩不掉我，竟然偷偷叫了司机，躲了出去，走的时候太着急，穿的还是一双破拖鞋。

我过了很久才知道爷爷这么对我是因为堂哥亲自发了话，说要给我吃点苦头，原因就是在那次认亲仪式上我给他养子脸色看了。

院子里有一棵柳树，有一棵樟树，都长得很高很粗，人人都说延陵是个风水宜人的好地方，长提十里，绿水盈盈，清风一过，便什么烦恼都散了。

我那天站在被打理得十分葱郁的院子里，胸口的怒火也被吹散了。

我明白了一件事，这些年来我上天入地飞扬跋扈，自认混世魔王里我说第二，便没人敢说第一，到底是为什么？

不是因为我有人喜欢，有人心疼，有人如珠如宝地捧在掌心。

那不是宠爱，那是冷漠的放任。

所以，我最后只能长成这样一个阴险刻薄的人，没人爱我，从没有人爱我。

又怎可期我爱人？

而黄子韬，大约是一个牺牲品吧。

我家就是这么一个奇奇怪怪的地方，对青少年的心理健康，没有半点好处。

阴森，无趣，每个角落都藏着痛到极点又无法呐喊的鬼魂。

所以爷爷死了之后，吴亦凡说他要搬回来住的时候，我很惊讶。

那个时候，我早就吃够了苦头，又兼有一些妄自菲薄的心绪，加上一个始料未及的葬礼，所以把小养子带来的惊艳全抛在脑后。

可是那个娇怯的美人又出现的时候，那些悸动又不免作祟。

说了这么久，我还是没说我头一次看见他的时候，到底是怎样一幅情景吧。

幽深昏暗的堂屋，暮气沉沉的老头子围坐一圈，空气里全是老人身上特有的霉味，我如坐针毡，在心里痛骂堂哥的不准时。

屋外忽然响起了急促又层叠的脚步声，暗赭色的帘子被掀开了，高大的男人大步走进来，身后跟着的那个踩着一线倏然而逝的阳光，小跑了两步后拘谨地站定在男人身后。

我不耐烦地探着头去看。

他侧着头也看我一眼。

我大约就是个贾宝玉的心态吧，眼前的美人好看得叫人脑子里一片空白了，便忍不住问自己一句。

我见过他吗？

他这样美，这样天真又无辜，像是四月里长得最高的一朵杏花，洁白娇嫩，馥郁香甜。

我多想看他跌落在泥水中啊！

想得要发疯了。

第二次见他，就是爷爷葬礼那天，他跟着养父穿了一身黑西装，打着黑色的领结。

我家的女眷遇到白事，总会在发间簪一朵呢绒小白花，就摆在正堂门口，一个盘子里是线香，一个盘子里是小花。

我在布蒲团上跪着，眼看着他二人走进来，像外人似的还要向我道一句节哀。

又看着他们点香，跪拜。

那香烧得极快，磕了三个头后，就烧掉了四分之一，滚烫的香灰落在地上，一点余烬骤然红光大亮，也许是怕养子烫了手，堂哥插完了自己烟气袅袅的线香，又帮着把养子的那三支插进香炉中。

就是这一错手的时候，我发现堂哥手里藏着一朵小白花。

看得太多了，我一时没反应过来，也许也因为跪了太久，膝盖木了，脑子也木了。

我竟然只是疑惑，半点没往不伦之恋的地方联想。

直到我踉跄着站起身，去书房找堂哥问搬家的事情。

门是虚掩着的，门缝里，高大的男人把男孩子抵在墙上，一手抓住他的手腕，扣到他身后，一手握着那朵素淡的小白花，轻轻别在了男孩子耳边。

男孩子咬着唇，脸上满是薄红的羞意，衬着耳边那朵小白花，看起来被供在神坛上的僧童，晶莹剔透的肉身中全是荡漾的情欲。

那双湿漉漉的眼睛望过来时，我硬了。

对着一个被养父欺侮的无力反抗的柔弱少年，在我爷爷的葬礼上，我兴奋地硬了。

鬼使神差，我伸手推开了门，伴着男人粗粗的带着调笑意味的喘息声。

吴亦凡回头看我。

我不甘示弱地回望，而他根本不屑于多看我，他甚至就当没看到我。

他对着那个泫然欲泣的小养子吩咐：“下去吧。”

没有解释，也没有羞恼。

好似养父啃养子的颈窝是再正常不过的天经地义的事情了，好似天底下所有父子都是这么沟通感情的，好似，我必须承认，我更在意的是，在堂哥眼里，我什么都不算。

不值得一句解释。

黄子韬拢着衬衫的领子，低头看着地面。

我忽然想到，他也才十四岁。

呀，尽管我比他小一岁，但我还是觉得怜惜，这么小的年纪，就被迫跟在堂哥身边，说是养子，其实是没有人权的脔宠。

他们搬进来的时候也没给我解释。

或许是因为葬礼上我已经撞破了他们俩之间的奸情，所以，堂哥在我面前更加没有什么遮掩。

而且他又不喜欢关门。

这就让我有很多时候，十分尴尬。

家里有很多空置的房间，却只有一个书房，我每次路过，或者想进去找书，没有几次，堂哥是不在的。

他在的时候，小养子也总是在，而且往往衣衫不整，满面春情。

我推测堂哥还没做到最后一步，因为不多的几次里，将小养子揉搓够了，上下都舔过了之后，便能听见堂哥难耐的一句：“先饶了你。”

我不晓得，他施恩似的“饶”到底会有多久。

但我知道，小养子会撅着屁股，躲在书桌底下，用嘴让他爽透了，再射出来。

我不在乎，我是阴沟里的见不得光的臭虫也好，都随便，我从没有想要把心里那些阴暗的心思付诸实践。

只是堂哥实在是个彻头彻尾的烂人。

我爆发的那一天，是十四岁的生日。

青春期的小孩子本来就不能用常理来估计，我还过了好几个月只能看不能吃的日子，事实上，我和小养子根本没有任何交流，他的饭都是堂哥亲自送到房间里去的，像一只被圈定了活动范围的猫，每天最重要的事，就是讨好主人。

这一天堂哥照常把小养子带了出去，他其实很忙，公司的事情也很多。

偏偏这一天是我的生日，偏偏在学校里我因为成绩下滑当着全班被老师数落了一通，偏偏在路上还遇见了我的死对头笑我至今仍是童子鸡。

晚间吴亦凡带着小养子回家的时候，我憋了一肚子怒火，先摔了一个杯子，

吴亦凡语气平静地嘱咐小养子先上楼。

我头转得迟了，只看见一个纤弱的背影，不免扼腕叹息。

但我也没忘了正事儿：“你们竟然忘记了我的生日！”

堂哥皱了皱眉，看起来很疑惑：“你以为你是什么东西？”

我被他真实的疑惑刺伤了，却还是强撑着反问：“那你说，我是什么东西？”

堂哥忽然笑了，这样怜悯的笑容对我来说只是羞辱：“总之，不是你以为的那个东西。”

我被羞辱到木愣愣站在原地，久久没有回过神。

我是一定要报复的。

从小养子开始。

吴亦凡的工作越来越忙，他不得不选择把小养子送进学校里，当然不是那种住宿的以能考上高中为目标的学校，而是他朋友办的用来给富家子出国做准备的中转站。

好在我有钱，还有很多。

我自己给自己办了转学，转去了那个学校，我猜，吴亦凡不知道。

而他早晚会为他对我的无视，付出代价，惨痛的代价。

小养子在学校里是个普普通通的学生。

我听过堂哥叫他的名字——韬儿。

最后这个“儿”字总是显得温柔又缱绻，像是鲸尾没入海水的那个湛蓝瞬间，寂静无声中暗流涌动不止。

我第一次在背后这么叫他的时候，小小的少年吓得抖了一抖，转头看我的眼神里残余着惊惧。

他怕吴亦凡。

这再正常不过了。

而我要做的是成为他被吴亦凡的阴影笼罩得严严实实的小小世界里，最珍贵的最亲密的朋友。

我是他叔叔，我比他小一岁，我们做朋友不是正合适吗？

他显然不这样觉得。

那玫瑰花瓣一样娇艳的嘴唇被他咬得泛白，我心疼极了，漂亮的东西受到损伤时总是让人疼惜的，可是……当他还是别人的时，这样的心疼又显得有些虚伪。

我向前一步。

他立刻后退一步，还摇摇欲坠的，根本没站稳，大约是被那声我可以压低了嗓音叫出来的“韬儿”吓得腿都软了。

我甚至这时候一丁点的攻击性都不能露出来，他委屈了，我就比他更委屈，还要情真意切，做出比他可怜一百倍的样子。

果然，这支小玫瑰面上如何娇媚，心底里良善得像一支百合或是康乃馨。

我大约只能做这样粗浅的比喻了。

他睫毛浓密，低着头蹭到我跟前，说“不要怕”的时候，我差点笑出声。

好在我随机应变，用手掌捂住嘴，呼哧呼哧假哭起来。

和他相处的日子越来越多，我渐渐发现，美人大多傻气，比如他，傻得无可救药了。

他竟然觉得吴亦凡是个好人。

而吴亦凡是个人渣。

在我帮助下，小养子活得总算像个人了，他和同学开始说话，开始玩笑。

可是吴亦凡怎么能见得了这些呢，命运总是这个样子，你好不容易缓过一口气了，立刻又把你的脑袋按回水里。

这是折磨。

这是我亲眼见过的折磨。

吴亦凡一边把小养子的头按进浴缸里，一边无比冷酷地问：“你是想死还是想对别人笑？”

过了很久，不再被允许去上学的黄子韬才告诉我，他那天笑着从一个女同学手里接了一个冰淇淋。

那一天是盛夏里最平凡的一天。

那个女孩子大约永远不知道这世上有人因她的好意受尽折磨。

那一天后，小养子差点被活生生溺死的那一天后，我放学回来，正看见一个瑟缩的背影，坐在很长一段时间里只有我在用的客厅餐桌边上，桌上堆着二十盒冰淇淋。

吴亦凡坐在小养子的对面，难得地对我笑了一下。

然后他说：“我知道你喜欢冰淇淋，吃吧。”

我熟视无睹，漠然地路过对坐的两人，我不知道小养子会不会抬头用那双漂亮的眼睛望着我，可怜巴巴的，让人心碎的。

可我只是路过。

我什么也做不了。

小养子最终当然没有吃掉那些冰淇淋，昨天吴亦凡没淹死他，今天吃冰淇淋撑死了，多不划算。

他在这一点上十分聪明。

我上了楼，却没有进房间。

我躲在走廊里，听着楼下发生的一切。

椅子在地板上划出刺耳的声响，拖鞋吧嗒吧嗒落在地上，声音细小又讨好，微微的呜咽声传来，男人的叹气声，粗喘声，爱欲交杂的吮吸声，男孩子撩人的呻吟，娇嫩的哭叫，还有肉体相撞的啪啪声，这些声音在我的脑海混成一团，我怎么也没办法思考了。

我在这家里，像是一只游魂。

无人关心，无人在意。

他被锁在了房间里，只有吴亦凡在家的时候，才会被放出来。

我没有钥匙。

所以我们只能隔着门聊天。

他的声音又轻又软，听着听着就让人臆想着亲吻他嘴唇的味道，而我也只能想想了，我进不去。

每当一段对话断掉，门里门外就静成一片。

然后怯怯的声音再度响起：“世勋，你还在吗？”

我就回：“我在。”

说的时候，像个英雄。

然而我毕竟不是。

我奇怪的是，吴亦凡似乎爱看小养子痛苦。

每次小养子痛到开始哭的时候，吴亦凡总是最兴奋的。

我看得心惊胆战，又硬到发疼。

我和吴亦凡，大约有些血脉相承的人渣属性。

为了和小养子聊天，我放弃了上学。

这件事终究还是被吴亦凡发现了。

吴亦凡发怒的时候看起来和蔼可亲，春风化雨。

我却胆寒。

那天一进门，他就坐在沙发上，对我笑。

我立刻就要掉头出门。

却又听见他纡尊降贵地叫我的名字：“世勋，你来这里坐。”

我像个提线木偶，极为僵硬地坐在他对面。

这才看清，小养子正跪在他跟前。

他笑眯眯地看我一眼，又低头看了一眼小养子。

他说：“韬儿，你去。”

小养子便规规矩矩地朝我跪着了，他膝行到我跟前，胸口几乎抵着我的膝盖。

我立刻想到了这个姿势会发生什么。

我伸手要推开他，在吴亦凡的注视下，我的胆子实在没有那么大。

吴亦凡却盯着我说：“磨蹭什么？”

他双手颤颤地来解我的裤子。

我与他大约是都呆住了，他服从命令办事，而我完全不知道能做什么。

而吴亦凡从容地点起一根烟。

一根烟毕，小养子还是没有解开我的裤子。

吴亦凡深深叹息。

他忽然发作，一把抓住小养子的头发，把他甩在地上，又捏住他的脸，狠狠扇了个耳光，嘴里骂道：“骚货！你这么缺鸡巴吗！”

小养子捂着脸，并不哭。

而我动也不敢动，因为吴亦凡全程紧紧盯着我。

后来他把小养子拖上了楼，我才像是从蛇口中幸存了的断尾小鼠，胸口浮上劫后余生般的庆幸。

我想，大约小养子那个时候，就知道，我根本救不了他。

我不知道吴亦凡是怎么想的，他怀疑小养子跟我有奸情，却从没有想过要把我赶出这座宅子，我们相安无事地住着，我依旧做我的游魂，然后在这个屋子里的每一个角落，不小心撞上正在挥洒汗水的两位。

上头的一位辛勤耕耘不用多说，而小养子的状态却一年比一年差了，他面上娇美更甚从前，因为渐渐张开了，五官愈加明艳，双腿又长又直，十分勾人，可是表情却越来越少。

似乎连怕，都不会怕了。

1994年的冬天，吴氏正式把总部移去了上海。

吴亦凡自然也要跟着过去，虽然延陵离上海并不远。

那一年我十七岁，在外头已经有了一个相好，谁让我钱多呢。

跟着我的这个比我大两岁，一双勾魂夺魄的桃花眼实在像极了小养子。

我与他也算是好聚好散，对他来说，我只是一个奇怪的主顾——总是在做爱前，让他在耳边别一朵丧礼上才会用到的小白花。

我和他散了，因为吴亦凡把瘦得肋骨分明的小养子留给了我。

英俊的男人难得露出两分疲态，几乎像是对我认输了，他说：“我会把他留在延陵。”

我那时与相好厮混得多，一时间没顾得上观察小养子。

这才发现，小养子已经瘦得只剩一把骨头了。

医生说他有抑郁症。

我本能地排斥一件被吴亦凡用久了的物品，却又不能否认，我期盼能彻底占有小养子的这一天已经太久了。

而我进房间的那一刻，小养子只是无欲无求地看了我一眼。

我在这样的目光下，要是还能勃起，也就真的是禽兽了。

我抱着他在床上睡了一晚。

我想，吴亦凡为什么会把小养子留给我呢，大约是因为小养子爱我吧。

我听说，两个人之间的感情总是开始于一方认为另一方对自己有意思。

也许吧，也许这个故事不会这么复杂。

可是阴差阳错间，我知道了自己真正的身世。

我当然是我父亲的老婆的儿子，可是却不一定是我父亲的儿子。

吴亦凡大我二十岁，他和我难产而死的母亲是初恋。

我的前半生立刻被否定得彻底，我呼吸困难，然后瘫软在地。

我想到吴亦凡对我的坏，不管是堂哥还是……父亲，他做得都很不够。

而我已经对校园生活失去了兴趣，我忽然意识到，我也姓吴，这家庞大的公司里，理应有我的一份。

我完全把吴亦凡看做了敌人。

而且迫切想要打入敌人内部，于是我请小养子帮了我一个忙。

他每天看着日升日落，什么也不干，只是发呆，已经养回了一些肉，听到我的要求时，那些好不容易养回的精气神又骤然崩塌。

他两只眼睛都失去了焦距，茫茫然反问我：“你让我去找吴亦凡？”

我和他解释了一遍又一遍，解释到口干舌燥，失去耐心。

终于，他给我一点反应。

他问我：“你会杀了他吗？”

我想到那张冷酷的脸，很肯定地点了点头，

他于是说：“好。”

这个决定，大约是我有生以来做过的最可笑的决定。

我失去了叙述过程的兴趣。

那个所谓的告诉我真相的老仆是吴亦凡派来的，不管我是不是他儿子，他都决定让我成为接班人了。

而我那天和黄子韬的对话，也被他全程监听。

我在过家家，而吴亦凡亲切地给我递着积木。

而小养子是其中最无辜的人，他满怀期待地回到吴亦凡身边，苦苦等待着一个救赎。

而我给不了他。

我终究给不了他。

他离开的第三天，我站在阳台上，忽然想起那个抱着膝坐在阳光里的小小身影，薄薄的毛衣被耸起的肩胛骨撑起，空荡荡地蓄着风，像是下一秒就要变得透明。

春天又到了，如期而至，片刻不迟。

可是精准总让人觉得冷漠呢。

那偶尔出现在心里的身影，停留片刻便被我赶了出去，我骗了他，我从没有想要杀死吴亦凡，对他来说，我还太嫩了。

我渴望的是权力和地位，我渴望的是能让全族里的长辈都干坐着看我迟到，是肆无忌惮地不在乎任何人的眼光想干什么就干什么，甚至是毫不留恋地逃离这座朽烂的老宅。

吴亦凡把我带去了上海。

我离开了延陵，离开了老宅，怀着忐忑又激动的心情，从没想过，我这一去，再回来时便是十年。

在上海，小养子依旧扮演着宠物的角色，穿着宽大的旧式长褂，白色的衣料轻薄又柔软，被抱在怀里下楼的时候，蜷缩的样子像只幼猫。

而我知道吴亦凡给他穿上这种衣服的理由——撩起来就能干。

小养子的头发长得很长了，看起来有雌雄难辨的美，我的心又痒起来。

这才发觉，吴亦凡把他留给我的那一个多月里，我一次也没有动他。

为什么呢？

我没法深想，这顿诡异的饭局就开始了。

吴亦凡期间几乎没吃什么东西，只是温柔地询问小养子想吃什么，然后每样都喂一点，好在他还算克制没用嘴喂。

银质汤匙停在红艳艳的唇角，小养子不肯再吃了，这个阴鸷狠毒的男人，竟然温言哄他：“再吃一口，最后一口……”

我看的目瞪口呆。

却蓦然想起吴亦凡年近四十，依旧无子，总不会是生不出来。

我夹了一块鳕鱼，放进了盘子里，又放进了碗里。

谁知道呢，总不会是爱情。

后来又过了半个月，吴亦凡让我去公司实习。

我对小养子失去了期待，他的状态看起来根本不足以偷来什么重要文件，自然也没办法成为我的筹码。

可是吴亦凡主动找我。

我们在阳光很好的书房里谈话。

他说了很多，在吴氏这个宗族观念很强的企业里，他别无选择地只能将我作为继承人，所以会委派我去香港为公司打前站。

他还说了条件。

他要我这辈子再也不要出现在小养子面前。

我觉得他搞错了什么东西。

但是我很高兴地接受了这个结果。

吴亦凡笑着打开了书房的小门，小养子站在里面，他像是听到了世上最恐怖的故事，惊愕地瞪圆了眼睛。

从我的角度，我清晰地看到他眼中好像有什么东西碎掉了，彻底碎掉了。

我心里也有什么东西跟着碎掉了。

他开始尖叫。

吴亦凡冲过去抱住他。

天知道那么瘦的人，怎么会有那么大的力气，吴亦凡几乎制不住他。

而我只是站在原地。

我忽然明白，他会沦落到今天这个结局，都是因为我。

吴亦凡说得对，我应该永远不要出现的。

我很快就被送去了香港，期间想了很多办法来逃走，但是都失败了。

被绑上飞机的那一刻，我忽然想到很多年前我爷爷的书房里，那个被抵在墙上的小小少年，碎发散在眼睛边上，耳边一朵摇曳的白色绒花，眼睛里水光粼粼，仿佛在说：“救救我。”

可我只是把他推入地狱。

我真的不知道吗？不知道吴亦凡会因为他和我交往而暴怒，会因为他和我多说一句话而加倍折磨他。

我是知道的，可是我还是这么做了。

因为我想让吴亦凡痛苦。

其实我早就看清了我们三人间的关系。

我聪明绝顶，愚昧至极。

我只是没有看清，其实我也爱他。

吴亦凡放走了他。

大约吧，我在香港只能模模糊糊知道一些传言。

我的年少意气在日复一日的挣扎中，一点一点被磨平了。

后来又过了四五年，吴亦凡终于松口让我回大陆。

我到的时候，很平静。

吴亦凡在居所修了个小佛堂，看起来比我还要平静。

他说：“吴氏是你的了。”

我最终也没有问出，真正想问的问题。

我的小玫瑰，我寂夜里的安慰，他又去哪儿了呢？

很快，忙碌的工作就彻底淹没了我，顺便改变了我。

我不常见到吴亦凡，知道他的消息，也是一些传言罢了。

有人说他到处去找高僧论道，说的都是一些听着高深，其实浅显的道理。

比如问，世上为何有风，风又为何拂过我的发。

好像给他们讲讲初中物理知识啊。

可是我常常也会想，世上为何有风，风又为何拂过我的发。

风又会不会，拂过你的发？

我抽空回了趟延陵老宅。

老宅安排了仆人打扫，十年过去，依旧维护得很不错。

一切回忆，依旧鲜明如往昔。

我在每个角落都看见小养子的身影，怯懦的，颤抖的，哭泣的，安然的。

我想，小养子也许已经死了。

他是那么纤弱的生物，一点点的背叛就足够杀死他。

大约是哪位高僧说的吧，红尘如狱，有求皆苦。

说的也不错。

这轮回不休不止，我不找你，我只愿你有个平静的好结局。

我所求，不过是千百轮回里，不论是我还是吴亦凡，都不再出现在你眼前。

这样，你才能有好结局吧。

 

世上为何有风，风又为何拂过我的发。

我呢？

我爱过你。

 

世上无人期我爱人，我却爱你。


End file.
